


Unrelated 2.o

by Miss_Psychotic



Category: Actor RPF, marvel (movies) rpf, thor rpf
Genre: Exhibitionism, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Masturbation, Pool Sex, mild drug use, voyerism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-21
Updated: 2012-07-10
Packaged: 2017-11-08 06:10:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/440019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Psychotic/pseuds/Miss_Psychotic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my take on an Australian version of the movie “Unrelated” starring Tom Hiddleston.</p><p>If you haven’t seen the movie it might be a good idea just to get a feel for the mood of the movie.</p><p>Basically a bunch of young people in their early 20’s getting together in the Aussie bush for a new years party week.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Welcome to Oz

**Author's Note:**

> not real, this never happened, blah blah blah, normal disclaimer.

 

 

 

“Jesus, fuck, how much further is it?” Tom exasperated from the passenger seat. Restless and long limbs protesting the long cramped car ride.

Chris smirked and continued driving along the dry dirt road.

“See that windmill over there?” he took one had off the wheel to point ahead.

“Yeah?”

“That’s the 20km marker, so another 20minutes, alright?”

“Finally, how much beer is there going to be?” Tom groaned.

“Knowing Psy, more than we could hope to drink in the next 10 days,” Chris smirked.

Tom grinned back at him.

“So tell me about her, and whoever else is gonna be there?” Tom asked him, lighting up a cigarette and hanging his arm out the window.

His sunglasses were pushed up his nose to protect his eyes from the blearing Australian sun.

“Well, Psycho, or Emma as you’ll probably call her has been my best friend for years,” He grinned.

“Grew up together practically and she’s a handful, if she starts flirting with you either commit to fucking for the whole time you’re here or let her know you’re not interested,” The younger man chuckled. “Ugh I think Age and Danni are going to be there too, Psy’s sidekicks, they’re pretty rad too, but Danni’s mine.”

Tom gave Chris a grin.

“Yours?” He asked with a smirk.

“Mine, we’ve been dancing around each other at these things for years, finally going to man up and get her,” Chris winked.

Tom laughed.

“So what do you mean with Psy about the flirting?” the Brit frowned taking another drag of his cigarette.

“She’s just like that, if she sees something she wants she goes for it but until you tell her firmly no, she’ll keep going so either give in and fuck her for the time you’re here or tell her no and find someone else,” Chris shrugged and smiled as he saw the familiar side road, he turned left onto the slightly more bumpy dirt road.

“Almost there?” Tom asked sitting up a bit more in his seat an adjusting his glasses.

“Yeah this is the driveway,” Chris agreed and followed the slight curve of the road up to a large wooden farmhouse.

“HEMMY!” A wonderfully curvy girl with bright fire engine red hair shouted, running to the car that was now parked out front.

“PSY!” Chris grinned rushing out of the car to crash tackle the girl in a hug.

Tom laughed watching them and got out of the car too, grabbing his bag from the boot.

“Em, this is Tom, Tom this is Emma,” Chris introduced them.

“Afternoon,” Tom smiled in hello.

“Mooooorning,” Emma grinned eyeing him up and down.

Tom grinned at her, widely and wiggled his eyebrows a bit.

“See something you like?” He asked her.

“Mmmm maybe,” She winked and took Chris’ hand.

“C’mon the bitches are inside.”

Chris let her drag him inside the house to the lounge room.

“Chris!” Age shouted hugging him tightly.

“Hey girl, how have you been?” he asked her.

“Great, Danni’s getting changed she’ll be down in a minute,” She told him.

“I’m right here, Jesus Christ!” Danni called out coming down the stairs.

Chris gasped slightly.

“Danni, fuck, you grew up!” He gawked.

Danni laughed and hugged him.

“So did you,” she replied hands feeling over his arms, and all the smooth muscle. “And in all the right places,” She smirked.

Chris laughed and pulled her in for another hug.

“I missed you,” He whispered.

“Missed you too,” Danni blushed.

“OI I MISSED YOU TOO!” Emma pouted.

“Yeah but you don’t count bitch tits,” He laughed.

“Oi cuntface, watch your mouth!” Emma shot back.

Tom stood there awkwardly watching their exchange with glee.

He was going to have a blast for the next few weeks.

“Oh girls, this is Tom, Tom this is Danni and Age,”

“Hi,” Tom smiled and gave them both a small wave.

“C’mon, Tom I’ll show you to your room,” Emma smiled and offered him her hand.

Tom smiled seductively and took it.

“To my bedroom then,” He teased as she lead him up the stairs.

“Hot daymn,” Danni laughed once they were out of sight and ear-shot.

“Think they’re going to fuck now or have some kind of decency and wait until after dinner?” Age asked.

Danni and Chris gave her matching looks.

“You’re right, they’re fucking.” She laughed.

***

 

To everyone’s surprise Tom and Emma didn’t end up fucking, but it was a close thing.

Dinner that night was the three girls, Chris, Tom and one of Chris’ old high school friends Jared.

They sat outside since it was still ridiculously warm, the girls on one side of the table the boys on the other.

Chris was busy BBQ-ing the meat Tom and Jared by his side, smoking and talking crap as they do, while the girls were inside making salads and in Emma’s case, mixing big pitchers of wonderfully alcoholic drinks.

“So Tom, you liking Australia?” Jared asked him.

“Well there are some lovely views,” He leered as Emma lent over the table to place a bowl of salad in the middle.

Jared turned to follow his eye line and laughed.

“Yeah, careful with that one, she’ll eat you alive,” He told the Brit.

“Actually I’m hoping for it,” He grinned, watcher her walk back to the house.

“You have a serious hard on for her already, don’t you?” Chris accused.

“Oh yeah,” Tom agreed laughed and taking another drag.

“You should have invited me to these end of year camp outs years ago!” The Englishman pouted at Chris.

“Better late than never,” The big guy replied.

Tom waved him off and helped pile the meat onto the plate.

“Did you cook my steak?” Emma asked as they all say down to eat.

“Yes, here princess,” Chris handed her a large only barely cooked steak of meat.

“What is that?” Tom frowned.

“Kangaroo, shot it this morning,” Emma smiled brightly cutting a chunk off an stuffing it in her mouth.

“Uh god,” She moaned. “Uh yes, Chris, oh fuck Chris this is amazing, I love you, have my babies!” She teased as she chewed.

“Pfft you’re the one with childbearing hips, you have my babies,” He shot back.

“Pfft like I’m going to let you stick your cock anywhere near me,” She retorted with an indignant snort.

“If I remember correctly you already did,” Jared interrupted.

“That doesn’t count!” Both Emma and Chris shouted and then burst into giggles.

Tom looked confused.

“Okay, I’m game, what happened?” He asked.

“Emma and Chris got plastered new years 06 and got it on in the pool,” Jared shrugged.

“Wow, you make it sound like a normal occurrence,” Tom was giggling his ehehehe laugh.

“With me it is,” Emma shrugged.

“You fuck in the pool a lot?”

“On these camp outs? Hell yeah, I work too much during the year to get laid so these are my chance to let my hair down and go crazy before going back to work,” she told him.

“So you’re not this sexually active all year?” He flirted.

“Nope, I hardly have time to sleep let alone fuck,” She smiled taking another bite of kangaroo.

“So it’s safe to say you have lots of making up to do?”

“Lots and lots,” She winked at him.

“So who’s up for swimming after dinner?” Tom asked with a cheeky smile.

The group burst out laughing.

Once everyone had eaten their fill the table was cleared and leftovers put in the fridge.

“Alright, so I have Psycho bombs and Whipped puppies, who wants what?” Emma asked as she brought out the two large jugs, one had a dark blue mixture the other bright red.

“What the fuck are they?” Tom frowned.

“Psy’s own creations!” Chris grinned.

“Give me a puppy!” He called.

Emma laughed at Chris’ look of pure joy as he chugged down his drink in one go.

“Another!” He shouted.

The group laughed again.

It continued that way all through the night, the group being loud and laughing, carefree and enjoying their time.

They wrestled in the pool, played drinking games, put on music and danced, or thrashed about manically in Tom’s case. And finally ended up in the spa, bubbles on full, relaxing as they smoked some of Jared’s best Jamaican Black and drank some more.

“Fuck,” Chris groaned.

“It’s good to be home,” He smiled.

“Glad to have you back, brother,” Emma told him.

Chris gave her a goofy smile and turned his head to Danni who was sitting next to him she passed the joint on and blew out a plume of blue smoke.

“How is your shit better than Psy’s?” She asked Jared.

“I don’t know, the guy I get it off is expensive so must just be better product,” He shrugged.

Tom took the joint of Chris and took a deep inhale.

Emma watched him intently.

Tom exhaled slowly. “Mmm this is good,” He agreed, eyes closing as he took another drag, letting his head fall back against the outer rim of the spa.

“Don’t hog it,” Emma pouted playfully.

Tom grinned and took another deep drag before moving over to her and pressing his lips to hers, opening his mouth when he felt her lips part and blowing the smoke into her mouth.

Emma’s eyes were closed when he pulled back and he watched her slowly exhale out the smoke.

“Interesting,” She smiled.

Tom and Emma shared the rest of the joint passing smoke between the two of them via kisses.

“Oh fuck I’m high,” Danni moaned as she tried to sit up straight but ended up slipping and leaning on Chris.

“Come here,” Chris wrapped and arm around her and held her against him. “Now you can’t fall,” He grinned.

“There shall be no escape!” Jared laughed.

“ESCUPEH! Funny it’s spelt just like the word escape,” Emma giggled.

Tom was acting like an oversized kitten, curling up to her, nuzzling his face against her neck.

“Tom, you’re being adorable,” Chris told him with a chuckle.

“Don’t care, fuck how is your skin so smooth?” He asked Emma rubbing his face against her shoulder. “So smooth,”

Emma laughed at him and began to thread her hands through his hair, scratching his scalp.

“OH my god, don’t stop,” He moaned arching into the touch.

“You’re like a kitty!” Danni declared.

Emma went to take her hand away but Tom grabbed her wrist and looked up at her with the most adorably cute evil glare. “Never stop,” He told her.

She laughed but agreed and continued to massage his scalp.

“Aww Tom kitty!” She cooed. “My little Tom cat,”

“Lokitty!” Danni shouted.

The group burst into fits of hysterics.

“Are you my little Lokitty?” Emma asked Tom.

“I’ll be whatever the fuck you want just don’t stop touching me,” he purred trying to maneuver his way onto her lap.

Emma grinned at him and let him straddle her, face instantly moving into her neck nuzzling.

“Ugh it’s too hot,” Age sighed getting out of the tub.

“What’s the pool feel like?” Emma asked.

Age dove in and surfaced.

“HEAVEN!”

“TO THE POOL!” Danni shouted as she scrambled up out of the tub and managed to trip halfway to the pool, she wasn’t hurt so everyone laughed.

Danni gave them the finger and crawled the rest of the way into the water.

“C’mon, wanna get in the pool?” Emma asked Tom.

“But I’m comfy, I get to lick your neck, have you massage my head and have your tits pressed against my chest,” he muttered into her skin.

“Those are all very good points,” She replied unable to come up with an argument against them.

“C’mon you guys come chill in the shallows with us?” Chris shouted.

“You heard the boss!” Emma told Tom.

“Okay, but you have to go back to playing with my hair,” He bargained.

“Done,” Emma smiled and watching his body move as he rose off of her and held out a hand to help her up.

“What a gentleman,” She swooned playfully.

“I’ll show you gentleman,” He teased and swung his arm quickly under her shoulders and knees scooping her up into his arms and carrying her over to the steps built into the pool and sat down on the bottom one so that he was neck deep in water as he sat, Emma on sideways on his lap.

“God could you two just fuck already? The UST is suffocating,” Danni hissed at them both, but there was no malice or bite to her words.

“Don’t you talk to me about UST seriously you and Chris have been tip toeing for _years_ , so you can’t talk, bitch tits,” Emma told her.

“True,” Danni shrugged.

The two girls laughed at each other.

“Alright, girl time!” Emma called out extracting herself from Tom’s lap.

“Where you going?” He pouted at her.

“I’ll be back, pretty,” She promised and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

Tom smiled unable to take his eyes off her.

Chris moved to sit next to him.

“You’ve got it bad,” He teased.

“She’s amazing,” Tom gawked in awe.

“She is,” He agreed.

Jared moved to sit on the other side of Tom.

“So Chris, you going to try with Danni tonight?” He asked the blonde.

“Maybe, I’m hoping for some kissing at least but I’m not going to push, we’ve got almost two weeks,” he shrugged.

“Tom?” Jared asked.

“If she’s up for it I’m going to ruin her for all other men,” Tom said confidently as Emma giggled at something Danni said and pretended to fan herself.

“How d’you mean?” Jared asked him.

“I’m going to treat her so well, make her feel so good, give her so many orgasms in a row that no other man could possibly live up to me,” He smirked cockily.

“And what makes you think you can do that?” Chris asked him not fully convinced.

“Nothing, but I’m going to try,”

And who could fault him for that.

 

“No, Danni calm down,” Emma laughed at Danni’s freaked out face.

“But, you know I haven’t!” Danni protested.

“Danni, what makes you think that Chris will care about that? Fuck the guys been in love with you for years, I should know I am his best friend, now here’s what you’re gonna do, stop freaking out, put a smile on your face, ignore your worries and just let the night take you, if you guys fuck then hurray no more UST and you can do it as many times as you like until we go home and knowing Chris the big romantic he is, he’ll ask you to be his girlfriend and then next thing I know I’ll get a wedding invitation and just god, Danni, losing your virginity isn’t the end of the world,” Emma promised her.

Danni chuckled and nodded. “Okay,”

“Age, are you having a crisis you would like Dr Psycho to help with?” She asked.

“No, but I could be if you like?” Age smiled sweetly.

“And fuck you too bitch,” Emma grinned.

“So, you and Tom,” Age wiggled her eyebrows.

“Oh please if we don’t fuck tonight it’ll only be because he’s too drunk and high to get it up,” She shrugged.

“And wouldn’t that be a shame?” Danni teased.

“Yeah but it’ll be alright because we’ still share a bed and lazy morning wake up sex is good,” Emma smiled fondly.

Danni smiled at her.

“You’re in looooooooove,” Danni teased.

“Oh fuck off, he’s just, really hot, and funny, and adorable, and he’s charming, and sweet, and oh god, Danni I need to fuck him soon and get it out of my system!” she gasped.

“Oi, you going to come back anytime soon, my lap is cold and my hair is lonely!” Tom shouted out with a grin.

“Calm yo dick!” Emma shouted back.

“Do it for me?” He asked.

Emma laughed and she swam over to him.

“That was easy,” He grinned at her.

Emma laughed at him and occupied the water in front of him.

“I’m going to bed, someone’s going to have to cook you breakfast in the morning and I’m going to need to be fully awake for that,” Age called out.

“Aww, night Age!” they chorused.

“Mmm sleep sounds good,” Danni agreed.

“Aww, but Danni,” Emma pouted.

“C’mon first night we can go to bed early after the traveling, we’ll pull an all nighter tomorrow okay?” She compromised.

“Alright, to bed people,” Emma ordered standing up and pushing her way playfully past Tom to climb the steps.

They grabbed their towels and headed upstairs.

Jared went straight to bed.

Chris and Danni were by Danni’s door, talking quietly, it looked like they were both blushing.

“Just kiss already!” Emma shouted at them.

Danni flushed and Chris grinned before leaning down and giving her a soft peck on the lips.

Danni smiled and melted into it.

“Okay children, take it to the bedroom,” Tom grinned, wrapping an arm around Emma’s waist.

Danni blushed again and asked Chris into her room.

“WOO GO DANNI! I’M SO PROUD!” Emma cheered.

“FUCK YOU!” Danni called out and then slammed the door.

Emma and Tom burst into hysterics in the hall.

“My room?” Emma asked him.

Tom nodded and let her lead the way.

Emma’s room was large and spacious, obviously the master bedroom.

“This house is awesome,” He gawked.

“Yeah, my grandfather built it and my Dad and I have been looking after it, we’ve got animals too, sheep, cows, ducks, chickens, goats, llamas,” she listed and then shrugged.

“So you live here?” He asked noting the room was rather bare.

“No, this is our ‘holiday’ house, the animals are fine without us because our neighbor looks after them when we’re not here. Usually the only time I see this place are these trips away,” She shrugged again, moving to sit on the bed.

“You’ll get the bed wet sitting on it while in your bathers,” Tom commented.

Emma smirked.

“Come help me?” she asked him.

Tom smiled and placed himself between her knees as she sat on the end of the bed, he untied the ties of her bikini top and pulled it off her body, before sliding his hands down her sides to pull her bottoms off her hips.

Emma smiled at Tom and undid the ties on his shorts before pulling them down off his hips.

Tom stepped out of them and smirked when he caught Emma staring.

“See something you like?” He asked her in a low whisper.

“Yes,” She replied looking up at him through thick lashes.

Tom grinned his cock twitching, already half hard against his leg.

Emma slid up the bed and got under the top sheet and gave an inviting smile to Tom.

He smiled back, predatorily and climbed in beside her.

It was instant the kissing the touching, drunken and sloppy, all hands and lips and tongue.

“Fuck,” Tom groaned rolling on top of her an rubbing his cock, now fully erect, against her hip.

“Going to fuck you so hard,” He growled in her ear.

“Yes. Gonna fuck me so hard I walk funny tomorrow, gonna fuck me so hard I scream your name and keep everyone awake?” she asked him with a feral grin.

“Yeah, baby, gonna fuck you so good,” he promised, biting at her neck.

Emma wrapped her legs and arms around him grinding against him hard and fast, their lips attached, kissing all tongue.

Tom cupped ne of her breasts in his hand, thumbing over the nipple, grinning to himself when it hardened under his touch.

They were panting, out of breath, but still kissing fiercely, bodies rocking together, both wanting to go further but unwilling to stop the pleasure they were already receiving.

“Tom,” Emma gasped for breath, feeling her orgasm approach.

“Mmmm,” Tom smiled into her skin, feeling her thighs tremble. “Go on, come for me,” he whispered.

“I don’t know if I can stay away after this,” she warned him.

“Then I’ll fuck you when we wake up,” He promised.

Emma moaned and pressed herself up against him harder.

Tom groaned and changed angles a little, the head of his cock catching against her hole.

He pulled away and moved down her body to suck on her clit hard, shoving two fingers inside her cunt.

“Shit. Tom!” She gasped and came hard and fast.

Tom smiled and moved up her body to lay next to her.

Emma grinned and moved to kneel between his legs.

“Fuck you have a nice cock,” she slurred, tired and still a bit drunk and high.

“Thank you,” Tom chuckled but it turned into a long moan when she sucked him down.

“Fuck not going to last long,” he warned her.

Emma sucked harder, hand stroking what didn’t fit in her mouth and the other cupping and playing with his balls.

“Fuck, Emma,” He gasped.

“Fuck fuck,” he arched his hips up almost chocking her and came hard.

Emma swallowed thickly and crawled up the bed to drop back on the pillows.

Tom lay on his back, arms pillowed behind his head.

Emma smiled to herself, sleep trying to take her.

“I’m glad Chris dragged you out here,” She murmured.

“I’m glad I let him,” Tom grinned.

Emma smiled and curled up on her side, Tom slid up behind her spooning her.

He nuzzled his face in the back of her neck and wrapped one arm over her hips.

They were asleep in minutes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the response to this has been amazing! thank guys for your support!

Morning saw Adrienne in the kitchen cooking up a storm for everyone: bacon, eggs, pancakes, juice and toast.

“Oh god that smells amazing,” Danni moaned a she grabbed some bacon.

“Morning,” Age grinned. “How was last night?” She winked.

Danni blushed but smiled. “We made out a bit and then went to sleep,” She admitted.

“Psy would be so proud,” Age patted Danni’s head.

“Morning, Chris,” Age grinned at him, handing him a plate of food.

“Oh god, Age, you are too good to us!” he made grabby hands at the plate.

The girls laughed at him.

Chris grinned and pressed a kiss to Danni’s hair before sitting down at the table.

Jared made his way down at about 10:30.

“So do we go wake up the fuck bunnies?” Danni asked everyone.

“No, leave them,” Jared told her.

“Alright, who’s up for a few rounds of pool?” Chris asked.

“Sounds good,” the others agreed heading into the games room and splitting into teams.

 

***

 

Emma moaned in her sleep, something felt good between her legs.

When she was coherent enough to think she opened her eyes and noticed she was on her stomach hips angled and legs slightly parted. Tom was laying behind her half on top of her, still sleeping but obviously having a wet dream as he kept rutting his erection between her thighs.

“Tom,” Emma called softly trying to wake him.

“Mmmm Emma,” he mumbled back into her neck.

“Wake up, sleepy head,” she whispered beginning to roll over and move him.

Tom woke slowly, eyes blinking open when he felt hands on his chest.

“Hey,” He smiled groggily, one hand coming up to rub his eyes.

“Hey,” Emma smiled back moving to kiss him softly.

Tom grinned and responded enthusiastically, his cock still hard between them.

She groaned into the kiss, feeling Tom rub himself against her hip, his hands moving to her back, coaxing her on top of him.

Emma smirked playfully and moved on top of him, straddling his hips, rubbing her wetness against his cock.

“Fuck, condom?” Tom asked her.

Emma lent over to opened her bedside draw and pulled one out, moving back to rip it open and roll it down his length.

She hunched forward to quickly seal her mouth over his covered cock, gathering saliva to slick him up before pulling back and raising up on her knees.

Tom had one hand on her hip the other holding his cock upright for her to slide down onto.

She was tight and hot and Tom longed to feel her without the condom but it was a necessary evil.

Emma gasped, back arching into a perfect bow as she lazily rocked her hips in small canting circles.

Tom relaxed back against the bed a pleasant smile plastered on his face as he folded his arms behind his head, eyes lidded as he watched her move slowly up and down on his cock.

“Mmmm,” He grinned as she leant forward to kiss him.

Tom pulled his hands out from behind his head and placed them on her hips, hands sliding up and down her skin until she had goosebumps all over her arms and shoulders.

“Tom,” She moaned softly.

He began to move his hips in time with Emma’s, watching her face contort in pleasure as he slid in deep.

Carefully he bundled her in his arms and rolled them until he was on top, nestled between her legs, hips rocking in and out in a torturously slow pace.

“Toooom,” Emma whined, worked up and desperate for more.

“Please,” She gasped.

“But I’m enjoying this,” he grinned. “Look at you, all wanton and laid out for me to take,” he gave her a charming grin.

Emma moaned in need.

“Please,” She panted, begging him with her eyes.

Tom lent down and kissed her quiet, hips staying just as slow but pushing in harder and deeper, slow jarring thrusts.

Tom peppered her skin with kisses, her face, her neck, her chest.

Emma mewled with pleasure, writhing on the bed, arching her back into his touch.

“Tom… Tom… Tom!” she chanted, orgasm approaching.

“Come for me,” Tom urged her, feeling her muscles flutter around him.

After a few more thrusts she did, gasping Tom’s name before biting into his shoulder.

Tom moaned at the pain-pleasure-pain sensation and began to fuck up into her roughly, hard and fast.

Emma gasped and her hands clutched at his shoulders as he gripped her hips painfully tight and slammed his hips to hers, reveling in the sounds she made

“God Emma,” He gasped “So tight,” He moaned to her, making “uh” noises before thrusting in deep and coming in quick bursts.

He collapsed on top of her panting harshly against her neck.

Emma smiled and wrapped her arms and legs securely around him, stroking his hair.

“Mmmm,” Tom purred and his cock twitched inside of her.

Emma grinned and pressed a kiss to the top of his head.

Tom smiled happily and rolled off of her.

“Ugh shit, defiantly worth the wait,” He grinned.

Emma giggled into his shoulder and moved to pull the condom off him, knotting it and dropping it to the small bin hidden under her bed.

Tom watched her work, smiling appreciatively when she had to bend over him to reach the bin, he brought a hand up to cup her behind, rubbing gently, moving down to the back of her thigh.

Emma smiled and stayed where she was, reviling in his touch.

Tom’s stomached grumbled loudly.

He caught Emma’s eye, a small flush colouring his cheeks.

“We should get some breakfast,” Emma smiled at him crawling off the bed and pulling on a shirt and some short shorts.

Tom sighed and agreed pulling on his now dry swimming shorts from last night so he could go to his room and change.

Emma watched him pull the fabric over his perfect white ass.

“What?” He asked when he caught her staring.

Emma grinned and come closer to give him a quick kiss on the lips and a sharp slap on his ass.

“Just imagining what your pretty little ass would look like with red handprints,” She shrugged.

Tom visibly shuddered but a coy smile made its way to his face.

“Would you like that mistress?” He whispered coyly.

Emma stopped walking and glared at him.

“You, dirty, rotten, tease,” she accused.

Tom smirked now, and moved over to her, crowding her against a wall, his body flat against hers locking her in.

“Is that what you’d like?” He whispered in her ear as he peppered the skin behind her ear lobe with kisses.

“Would you like me tied to your bed, begging you to ride me? Begging you to let me fuck you?” He asked.

Emma smiled and brought her hand up to cup him and rub him through the shorts.

“Yes,” She said simply and slipped out of his hold while he was distracted and exited the room, intent on getting some food and distance between the two of them.

The chemistry was dangerous. She’d never been so attracted to someone before and it made her giddy.

“Morning,” Danni smiled as she entered the kitchen to find Emma stuffing down some left over bacon.

“Mmmmng!” Emma greeted her, mouth full of food.

“Bacon?” Tom asked in glee as he entered, showered and dressed for the day.

“Yup,” Emma smiled and held out a plate of eggs bacon and pancakes.

Tom took it and sat at the table eating heartily.

The others entered the room after hearing the commotion.

“You’re finally up,” Chris grinned.

“Oh hush, we had much to attend too,” Emma winked at him.

“That’s my girl,” He smirked and opened the fridge for something to drink.

“So I’m thinking we need to do a food run today,” He called out.

“Yeah, I was going to do it yesterday before coming up here but work needed me to stay back a few extra hours. Danni and Age got here before me by like an hour so there was no time,” She shrugged.

“No problem, we can head into town and grab some stuff,” Age offered.

“We’ll all go, we can take the rover,” Emma told them.

“Sounds good, you guys finish your breakfast and we can go,” Chris agreed.

 

***

 

Once the household was, showered, dressed and ready they headed outside to the garage where they had stored their cars yesterday.

Emma’s land rover was a beige mustard colour that sat 8 people, a bench seat in the front for two, the drier seat, three in the back and 2 in the rear.

They removed the two seats in the rear for more space for groceries and set out.

Emma drove, Danni by the window up front and Age smooshed between the two other girls,

The three boys were squished in the back.

“How is this fair?” Tom asked being squished up against the window by Chris who was in the middle.

“Emma has to drive so the safest place for all of us is with you as far away from her as possible,” Chris teased with a cheesy grin.

The others laughed.

“Age put on some tunes,” Emma told her as she drove, eyes carefully keeping a look out for pot holes, animals and other cars within the dust.

The CD in the player was a mix CD Emma had made a while ago, a mix of classic rock songs from ACDC, Metallica, Iron Maiden, Black Sabbath, Pantera and more.

Back In Black was the first song which had everyone bopping their heads and singing along.

After 40 minutes of driving they hit tarred roads and Emma could take the speed up from a lazy 60km to 110km.

“Are we supposed to be driving this fast?” Tom asked noticing the blur of trees and dust.

“Yup, see this sign coming up,” They passed it quickly.

“That’s the sign that says open limit drive to the conditions of the road,” Emma smiled.

“We can go faster but I’d rather not with a full car,” She shrugged.

After another 20minutes they pulled into a small town that consisted of a main street with a grocery store, post office, two or three clothing stores, a pub and a local pool.

Emma parked the old rover out the front of the grocery store.

“Afternoon Fay,” She smiled grabbing a basket.

“Miss Emma,” Fay, an older lady with graying hair smiled. “Welcome back, up for the usual new year fun?”

“You know it,” Emma smiled filling the basket with bread and milk, cereal, chips, dip and other snacks.

The others had seemed to follow suit and paid for all their stuff, before walking over to the pub.

“Oh no, here comes trouble,” Ted the owner smiled.

“Mr Burnet,” Emma smiled politely.

“Little Miss Emma, has it been a year already?” He chuckled.

“Indeed, what have you got for us?” She asked him with a grin.

“Well I’m guessing you’ll want the usual?” He asked.

“I suppose, nothing special come in?”

Ted grinned.

“Here,” he led the boys and Emma into the back cold room to pick up the usual order of beer and spirits. He moved over to a smaller crate and pulled out a black bottle that had a green fairy winking on the front.

“Is this the stuff from Amsterdam?” Emma gawked taking the bottle and reading the label.

“It is, and it’s still got the special ingredient in it,” Ted smirked.

“How much?” She asked him with a grin.

“$96 a bottle,” He told her. “But since I import it for $65 you can have them at $75 a bottle,” He told her.

“Thanks Mr Burnet,” Emma grinned wickedly. “We’ll take four,”

Ted’s face was priceless.

“You kids are going to be safe right?” He asked.

“Ted, I promise you that unless it’s an emergency, once we get home no one will be driving again until it’s time to go home,” She promised.

“And you be careful in that pool, I don’t want any of you kids drowning you hear!” He told everyone as they entered the main room of the pub.

“Aww Ted, you know we’re always careful,” Danni smiled at him.

“Who’s this then?” Ted frowned once Jared, Tom and Chris had returned from loading the car with beer and spirits.

“Oh this is Tom, Chris’ friend, he’s from England,” Emma grinned.

“I see, welcome to Australia, although I must say I feel sorry you’ve been caught up with this lot, they’ll have you drunk and high off your ass the whole time no doubt,” Ted Burnet laughed.

“I look forward to it,” Tom told him.

Ted smiled and nodded his head, accepting the fellow and Emma paid for the absinth.

“Alright, anyone need anything else because this is the only trip were making down here until new years eve, and that’s 5 days from now,”

The group shook their heads no.

“Alright, back in the car bitches.” Chris called out.

“Who are you calling a bitch?” Danni rose an eyebrow at him.

“I was just playing,” He tried to defend.

“Uh-huh, sure, Chris,” Age replied sarcastically.

“I was!” He protested.

“Chris, dig up,” Emma told him

“Fuck you,” Chris pouted and got in the car, while the others laughed.

“Alright fuckers, get in and shut up,” Emma called as she started the car.

She pulled up at the petrol station just outside of town and filled the tank as well as both jerry cans.

Once that was done they headed back to the farmstead.

They spend the afternoon drinking the lighter stuff, beer and weak mixers while they lazed around the pool or swam and made up games.

When the sun began to set dinner was leftovers as no one wanted to cook, the girls had planned a nice big roast for the next night.

After dinner they sat inside in the lounge all seated around the small coffee table.

They were smoking cigarettes and drinking heavily.

“Alright, so there’s this game right, can’t remember what it’s called but we play it back in England,” Tom started.

“So what happens is one person makes up a punishment I guess you could call it and then everyone draws a card from the deck and whoever has the lowest number has to do the punishment,” He explained.

“Oh is this the one where you lick it and stick it on your forehead?” Chris asked.

“Yeah, we played it that time at Amy’s,” Tom reminded him.

Everyone agreed.

“Okay, so whoever has the lowest card has to… cross dress for the rest of the night!” Emma smirked.

Everyone laughed.

“But what about girls, shorts and a shirt isn’t really anything that special,” Jared teased.

“No but shirtless and shorts is,” Emma winked.

“I’m in!” Tom shouted, “Topless Emma is my favorite Emma,” He teased.

“I thought naked Emma was your favorite?” Chris teased.

“Ah! Touché!” Tom agreed.

Everyone looked at each other and then in turns drew cards, licked the back and stuck them face up on their foreheads.

“9,5,queen, king, ace, 4!” They counted each others.

Jared had the four.

“Son of a bitch!” He pouted.

“I have just the thing!” Age told him with a grin and dragged him upstairs.

Emma, Tom, Chris and Danni all took shots and laughed, after five minutes Age came back down laughing hysterically and Jared came down in a short pleated skirt and a tight tube top.

“Oh Jay, you look so hot,” Emma fanned herself playfully.

“Fuck you all,” He glared and sat back in his spot.

Emma high fived Age and they continued.

“Person with the lowest has to kiss the person with the highest!” Jared declared.

“5, 3, 8,7 queen, ace!”

Chris had the Ace and Tom the 3.

“WOOO!” the girls all chorused.

“C’mon boys, get with it! And don’t you dare do the quick peck and retreat; we want a proper kiss thank you!” Emma told them.

Tom sighed but was laughing, Chris was laughing too, everyone was blissfully drunk.

Tom sat up on his knees and lent over the table, Chris did the same.

Their lips met and Tom instantly parted his, coaxing Chris’ tongue in.

“Fuck yes!” Danni laughed.

Emma watched them hungrily.

Age and Jared were taking photos on their phones.

After a minute or two the boys pulled apart and high fived each other before laughing and charging their shot glasses before downing the contents.

“Okay, person with the lowest card has to flash,” Chris said.

“No!” Danni pouted.

“Aww c’mon Danni they’re just tits, we’ve all seen it before, and besides as much as I would hate to see Jared’s cock, it would still be funny,” Emma smiled.

Danni sighed and they went again.

Sure enough Danni had a 6.

Blushing like mad she pulled her bikini top down and then up quickly.

Age wolf whistled and Emma cat called the whole room noisy and clapping.

“Yeah, fuck you!” She groaned and took another shot.

“Shall we make this more interesting?” Tom asked.

“Oh god, I don’t even want to know, do I?” Chris teased him.

“Person with the lowest card has to lap dance for the person with the highest.” Tom smirked.

“Oh, that’s okay, I got worried for a second there,” Emma pretended to wipe her brow with relief.

Chris chuckled. “Me too,” He agreed.

“Alright, ready, GO!”

Emma had the lowest card, Jared had the highest.

There was a brief moment of hesitation and awkwardness in the air before Emma gave Tom a wink and moved to stand in front of Jared.

Music had been playing in the background all night and she moved to the beat, swaying her hips, dipping down slightly.

“That’s not a real lap dance!” Danni called.

Emma laughed and then crawled onto Jared’s lap.

Jared was laughing so hard he could barely see through all the tears.

Emma moved on his lap, writhing and grinding before getting off of him.

Tom watched, his hands fisting at his sides. He felt his jealousy rising but fought it down.

As soon as Emma was off Jared’s lap she moved to Toms wrapping her arms around him.

“NEVER MAKE ME DO THAT AGAIN!” She fake cried. “The horror! Oh the horror!” she pretended to sob.

Tom smiled and felt himself relax the uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach leaving him.

“It’s okay, you can stay in my lap if you want,” He told her.

Emma smiled and kissed him quick but hard and took a shot.

“Okay, let’s get down to business,” Emma smirked.

“Girl with the lowest card has to pleasure guy with the highest card, you can interoperate that as you want,” She grinned.

Everyone laughed.

Danni got the lowest and Chris the highest.

“Woo! Danni!” Emma cat called.

Danni smirked.

“You said pleasure the guy, right?” Danni asked for clarification.

“Yep,” Emma grinned.

Danni moved and stood behind Chris, rubbing his shoulders in a shoulder and neck massage.

“Oh god,” Chris groaned his head falling forward giving her more access.

 “Well he’s defiantly being pleasured, well played old chap!” Emma clapped happily.

Danni smiled and took her hands away.

“No! Come back!” Chris pleaded.

“Later,” Danni promised with a small smile.

“Alright, what else?” Tom thought loudly.

“Person with the lowest has to give oral to the person with the highest,” Jared blurted.

“Are we drunk enough for that?” Emma asked.

Tom shrugged.

“I’m game,” Age replied taking another shot.

Emma looked at Danni and Chris.

“Let’s do this!” Danni smirked and took her card.

Tom had the lowest and Emma the highest.

“SUCCESS!” She shouted with a grin.

Tom laughed hard.

“Oh god, I do not want to see this!” Danni covered her face with her hands.

“Oh please, I’ll go put a skirt on and you won’t have to see my lady bits,” Emma teased heading upstairs.

She took off her shorts and put on a knee length skirt and came back down again.

“How do you want me?” She teased to Tom.

“On the couch,” He offered.

Emma sat on the couch with Tom between her parted knees, kneeling on the floor.

He stuck his head up under her skirt, and pulled her underwear to the side, tongue licking a long firm stripe up her slit.

Emma gasped but tried to stay neutral for the sake of the group.

It really wasn’t anything they hadn’t seen before, they were all sexually adventurous youths who had at one point in time or another done something sexual with other people in the room and with other people in the room.

Tom wasted no time, his skilled tongue worked quickly over her, remembering from the night before just how she liked it.

Emma’s thighs began to shake and she reached down to grab his shoulder.

It didn’t take much longer for her to come.

Tom pulled back and moved his hand to cup her neck, pulling her for a deep kiss. Emma moaned softly tasting herself n his tongue.

“Alright, enough of that, are we continuing the game?” Chris asked.

“Probably not a good idea, I think boundaries are being pushed,” Emma smiled knowingly at Danni and Age, the poor girls.

“Let’s go swimming!” Jared suggested.

“SKINNY DIP!” Danni shouted.

They had all done this countless times, this was something they could handle.

The group jumped up all stripping as they ran towards the water and jumped in 6 consecutive splashes.

***

The water was cold but they all warmed up pretty quickly.

Everyone was playfully sizing each other up.

Tom grinned as Emma moved to sit on the steps in the water like last night and he swam over to her.

“Evening,” He grinned.

Emma laughed and pulled him in for a deep kiss.

The others left them alone, Danni and Age talking with Jared an Chris’ about the couple making out.

“Never seen Psy like this with a guy before,” Age confessed.

“Yeah, Tom’s never been like this with girls, think there’s something happening?” Chris asked them.

“Maybe, it would be nice for Psy to have a boyfriend again, someone to stop her from working so much,” Danni admitted.

“I know what you mean, but Tom’s got to go back to London mid January,” Chris sighed.

“Well Psy always wanted to move to Wales,” Danni started.

“Yeah right, after knowing a guy for less than a month she’s going to move to England with him, sell her own house down in Australia and then buy a house in Wales?” Jared asked incredulously.

“You’re right, but still,” Age shrugged.

The mood turned.

“I think it’s bed time,” Danni called out.

Emma and Tom stopped kissing.

“Alright, people, back inside,” She ordered standing up and pulling Tom with her.

It was polite not to look but this group of friends was beyond that.

“Holy shit, Tom!” Age gasped.

Tom stopped and smirked.

“Thank you,” He grinned.

Even Chris gawked.

“Dude, where do you hide that in your tight pants?” He frowned.

Everyone laughed.

“I have no idea,” He admitted and let Emma pull him inside.

It took another 30 minutes before everyone was showered and ready for bed. Tom once again ended up in Emma’s room and Chris in Danni’s.

“Sleep or sex?” Emma asked Tom as he climbed in beside her.

“Mmmm both sound good,” He replied, rubbing his face against her shoulder as he spooned up behind her.

“Sleep and sex in the morning again?” She asked him.

“Okay,” Tom purred placing a few kisses on her neck.

“Good night, Emma,” He muttered.

“Good night Tom,” Emma smiled back.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to the lovely ladies at THFrustration who gave me a kick up the butt to get this done and thanks to Danni for being my muse and helping me with a few scenes.

Mornings were always Tom’s favorite.

No matter where he was he always tried to get up just before dawn to watch the sun rise.

Yoga was also good at that time in the morning.

“Em, wake up,” he whispered to her placing small kisses on her shoulder.

“Mmm?” She stirred.

“Come do yoga with me?” He asked her.

“Ugh okay,” She replied confused but willing to go along with it.

They dressed in sweat pants and loose t-shirts before heading down to the back patio, and down onto the grass of the back yard.

“This place is beautiful,” Tom smiled happily as the first bit of light peaked over the horizon.

The land behind the house was flat as far as the eye could see.

“I loved growing up here,” Emma smiled. “Summers were the best.”

Tom gave her a grin and began teaching her some basic yoga poses.

She found she didn’t mind it and that it reminded her of some old dancing techniques.

“You’re a quick learner,” Tom grinned staring unabashedly at her ass.

“Or maybe you’re a good teacher,” She shot back, wiggling her butt playfully.

Tom smiled at her and they kept going.

The sun had long since risen, it was going to be a great day.

“What on earth are you two doing?” Chris frowned at them both.

“Yoga,” Tom replied with a grin.

“Oh god, Em, why?” Chris teased.

“Because it’s actually kind of pleasant,” She shrugged.

“Yoga is for people with no muscle,” He teased and opened the box of free weights he had brought with him.

“OH here we go,” She rolled her eyes.

“I have muscle,” Tom protested.

“I know, dear,” She pat his head playfully.

Tom grinned and grabbed her around the middle swinging her up onto his shoulder in a barbarian hold, all with one arm.

“Okay! I won’t tease you again! You are strong!” she squealed happily, laughing in between words.

Tom gave her butt a quick slap before letting her down.

“Beat that!” Tom poked his tongue out at Chris.

“What the hell you guys it’s too early!” Danni pouted munching on some toast.

“Why don’t you go back to bed?” Emma asked her.

“Because you guys are LOUD!” She whined.

“Oh sorry,” Emma apologized before stealing the rest of her toast.

“Hey!” Danni pouted.

“Danni I need to use you for a minute,” Chris told her.

Danni stared at him for a while as Emma laughed.

“No, not like _that_ ,” he hissed.

“Uh…” Danni deadpanned.

“I want to use you as my weights to bench press you,” he explained.

“Oh, ugh what do I have to do?” She asked him.

“Be really still and try to stay straight,”

“I can do that,” she agreed, still slightly worried.

Chris beamed at her and lay back on the grass.

Danni stood next to his shoulders and lent side wards so he could hold onto one of her shoulders and hip, slowly lowering her until her hip touched his shoulder and then pushing her back up until his arms were out stretched.

“Holy shit,” Emma gasped.

“Okay put me down!” Danni begged.

Chris set her down gently and gave her a smile.

“Thank you,” He grinned.

“Alright, you win this round,” Tom shook his fist at Chris and laughed.

“I win every round but who’s counting?” Chris teased.

“So, I was thinking we have a nice lazy day today, picnic out by the void?” Emma asked.

“Sounds good, I’ll go get the basket ready,” Danni nodded and headed inside.

“I’ll go wake up the others,” Chris smiled.

“The void?” Tom looked so very confused. It was adorable.

“There’s a tree on the edge of the property, it’s on a small hill and on the other side marks government land, it’s all preserve crap but it’s nice to sit there and just look out at the nothingness,” she shrugged.

Tom gave her a small smile.

“I’m sure I’ll love it,” He grinned and moved closer to her.

“What are you doing?” She teased playfully.

Tom wrapped his arms around her hips and buried his face in her neck.

“Holding you,” He said softly.

“Mmmm, I can see that, and I like it,” She told him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Tom smiled, enjoying the moment. It had been such a long time since he’d felt content like this in someone’s arms.

“Age and Jared are going to sit this one out,” Chris informed the two when he came back out. “You might want to shower and get changed before we go, Danni’s got the snacks organized,” He told them.

“Sure thing Boss,” Emma teased.

***

 

Showered, clean and dressed the four set out to the edge of the property it was a fair hike but no one complained, Emma and Danni were in front by a good few meters, arms linked sharing hushed words while the boys trailed behind with the blankets and the food.

“So you haven’t talked to me yet, young grasshopper, what’s been happening with Chris?” Emma asked Danni as they walked.

“Not a lot,” Danni blushed.

“Oh c’mon, give me more than that woman!” Emma teased.

“There isn’t much more than that, we kiss, we cuddle, we feel each other up and then I get all awkward and we go to sleep, okay?” Danni replied getting defensive.

“Hey, it’s all good you know that, Chris has waited how long for you already? Shit Danni I’m about 98.9996% sure he’s in love with you, doesn’t just love you but IN love with you,” The older girl grinned.

“I know, that’s the problem, I’m scared,” Danni admitted.

“Scared of what?”

“Not being everything he thinks I am? He’s liked me for so long that what if he has all these ideas about what I am and I don’t live up to them?” She asked chancing a quick glance back at the boys.

Chris gave her a soft dopey grin.

She returned it.

“Danni, you have nothing to worry about, I have spent many a drunk night listening ot Chris talk about you and he’s got you pegged pretty well,” She grinned.

“Really?”

“Really, now is that the only reason you get awkward?”

“No, shit sex just seemed weird okay,”

“Weird how?”

“I don’t know, I just, I want to, I want to with Chris I just, fuck,” Danni sighed exasperated.

“Do we have to have the talk again?” Emma teased.

“Fuck you, woman!” Danni shouted and slapped her arm.

The two girls laughing and giggling like mad.

Tom and Chris frowned at them.

“Okay, that was weird,” Tom muttered.

“You get used to it, it’s Danni and Psycho after all,” Chris shrugged.

“Hey, you guys mind setting up while Danni and I have a chat?” Emma called out once they reached the tree.

“Go ahead,” Chris replied with a smile and began to spread out the blankets.

“So, what’s the problem with sex? Why do you think it’s weird?” Emma asked once they were a little way off, sitting in the grass.

"I just don't see how people can lay on each other naked and do that..." Danni said

Emma laughed softly. "Do what? Cock in vagina, cock out vagina repeat as necessary?" She teased crudely.

“Stop stop stop!" She covered her ears. "I wanna do it with him, I do, but it's just.. I don't know it's just weird."

“But how is it weird?” Emma frowned. “If you don’t tell me I can’t help and you’ll die a virgin and Chris will have to settle for a sexless marriage,” She teased.

"I highly doubt he'll marry me if he doesn't get sex." She sighed. "What if he doesn't fit in?" she asked coyly.

"I'll probably embarrass myself or something, I'm worried I won't be good enough, sex will just ruin all those years of friendship, don't things get weird after you've seen someone naked? "

Emma laughed again.

“Woman of course he’ll fit, yes it’s gonna hurt at first but it’ll be worth it I promise and Darling, what part of he loves you don’t you get? Besides we’ve seen each other naked before, like ugh a few nights ago,” She smirked.

“Danni obviously the choice is yours but, Chris loves you, we all know he does and I’m willing to bet that you guys could have the worst sex ever the first time around and he’d still love you just as much, no one’s first time is perfect and Chris knows it’ll be your first, he’s probably just as nervous as you are,”

"I love him too," She smiled a little. "Should I tell him I want to do it tonight? Might as well get it over and done with, ey?" "Oh and as for the other night I wasn't exactly in the right state of mind, this is more intimate, this means something. Well, to me it does, and I do want him to be my first, I guess I'm just scared."

“There’s nothing wrong with being scared, Danni.” Emma smiled and gave her a hug.

“You do what you think is right for you, and no one can demand otherwise,” She smiled and stood up, offering Danni a hand.

“C’mon the guys would have eaten all the food,” she teased.

***

It turns out the guys had waited for them, Tom insisted apparently and Emma smiled at that.

Chris sat against the tree with Danni by his side. Emma was laying down between Tom’s spread legs her head rested on one of his thighs.

Tom was slowly feeding her grapes.

“So then the cops turn up and we’re all just sitting there in the lounge guys in dresses, heels and make up all over their faces and the girl wearing suits and ties and the cops were so freaked out it was messed up but so funny,” Chris was laughing.

“God I hardly remember that,” Emma replied as she swallowed another grape and then opened her mouth for another.

Tom smiled and dropped one in.

“That would be because you decided to drink the whole bottle of green skittle vodka,” Danni replied.

“OH SHIT! That’s right and then… yeah that happened,” She blushed and covered her face with her hands.

“What happened?” Tom asked.

“Emma had herself a lady threesome,” Chris teased.

“I did not!” Emma pouted.

“Sarah didn’t join she just watched,” She clarified.

Tom stared at her.

“Jesus,” He muttered.

“It was my first year of college, don’t tell me you didn’t get up to anything crazy in college,” She pointed a finger at him.

“You’re right, lots of nights spent drunk and stupid,” He agreed.

“Ugh man I need to go for a run or something, work off this food,” Danni pouted as she stood up.

“I got a better idea,” Chris smirked and then tackles her playfully to the ground and tickled her.

“NO! Fuck you! Heathen! Cut it out!” She shrieked with laughter as he wouldn’t let up.

Danni started trying to hit him, slapping his arms away but Chris just laughed it off.

“Chris don’t be mean,” Emma called out to him.

Chris pouted but eased up, but Danni pounced on him and sent them tumbling through the grass.

“SUCCESS!” She shouted and began to tickle him.

“No fuck you!” Chris shouted trying to tickle back.

Emma laughed at the both of them.

“They seem happy,” Tom smiled.

“They will be once they fuck and Chris asks her out, or the other way around, whichever,” She shrugged.

Tom smiled down at her, still in his lap, he reached out and gently caressed her face.

“You look beautiful like this,” He told her softly.

Emma smiled and a faint blush covered her cheeks.

“Thank you,” She smiled back to him.

“Would it be really lame and cliché to say I think I’m falling for you?”

“Yes it would,” She smiled. “But I’m okay with that,”

Tom lent down and kissed her softly, the sounds of Danni shrieking and Chris laughing in victory echoing around them.

“What happens when you go back to England?” She asked him, almost a whisper.

“We’ll figure that out,” He replied and kissed her again, moving to lay next to her, slipping one knee between her own until they were furiously making out on the blanket, rutting against each other and moaning into their kisses.

“Oh god my eyes!” Danni groaned.

Tom and Emma pulled apart, panting slightly but smiling ear to ear.

“So hey, Chris asked me to be his girlfriend,” Danni said off hand.

“Bout time! You better have said yes,”

“I did,”

“Good girl, shall we head back? I think we’ve got some board games in the cupboard at home,”

“Monopoly!” Danni shouted happily.

“Fuck yes!” Emma agreed.

The four packed up their picnic and leisurely made their way back.

This time Danni and Chris were in front, holding hands and Chris whispering to Danni until she blushed and his her face in his arm.

Emma smiled.

“So glad they finally got together,” She told Tom. “You have no idea how happy seeing them together makes me.”

“I do actually,” He whispered and gave her a small kiss on the cheek.

“You’re eyes light up and you get this adorable grin on your face, you’d make an excellent mother one day,” He told her.

Emma blushed deeply.

“I’ll never have kids,” She said sadly.

“Why not?” Tom frowned.

“I have a birth defect in my spine, I could never carry a child around without crushing my spinal cord between my vertebrae and paralyzing me,” She said softly.

“I’m so sorry,” He said softly, wrapping an arm around her. “That’s horrible,”

“Yeah,” She replied quietly and shrugged his arm off as she headed into the house.

Tom didn’t see her again for a good half an hour and by that time he, Chris, Age, Jared and Danni had gotten Monopoly set up and were getting drinks organized.

“Where’d you go off to?” Danni asked her.

“Just needed to call Dad,” She shrugged.

Danni looked over at Age.

“Are you okay?” she asked slowly.

“Yeah, just wanted to talk to him, I miss him is all,” She shrugged and picked up the shoe. “Dibs on my boot bitches!” She shouted and the mood shifted again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a little bit of a filler i'm sorry it wasn't really worth the wait guys, I promise next one will have lots of steamy sex.


End file.
